Handle assemblies are fixed at the distal end of the handle shaft of fishing reels, such as spinning reels, double bearing reels and single bearing reels and the like. The so-called T-shaped handle assembly is often used as the handle assembly for this type of reel. This handle assembly has a crank arm fixed to the distal end of the handle shaft of the reel, a knob member support shaft fixed to the distal end of the crank arm, and a handle grip attached rotatably to the knob member support shaft. The handle grip has a tubular handle shaft rotatably supported by the knob member support shaft, and a cylindrical knob member fixed in a T-shaped pattern to the grip shaft. The knob member support shaft is disposed parallel to the handle shaft, and the grip shaft is disposed to the outside of the knob member support shaft.
Fishing reels equipped with this type of handle assembly are sometimes used in a form of deep-sea fishing, called vertical jigging. Vertical jigging is a fishing method in which a heavy lure called a jig is reeled in rapidly and close to vertically. During vertical jigging, the grip section of the fishing rod is held between, for example, the left arm and side; the fishing rod and reel is held in the left hand; the left hand jerks the fishing rod while the right hand grips the knob member and repeats the action of rapidly rotating the handle assembly.
In vertical jigging, the action of winding the line and jerking the fishing rod is repeated at high speed. For this reason, it is necessary to be able to rotate the handle assembly with force, and for the design to facilitate high-speed rotation. The knob member must furthermore be designed so that the action of forcefully reeling in at high speed all day will not tire out the hand easily.
However, because the knob member of the aforementioned conventional T-shaped handle assembly is cylindrical in shape, when gripped a gap is left between it and the palm; so that unless the knob member is gripped tightly, it is not possible to rotate the handle assembly with force. Gripping the knob member tightly causes the wrist to clench as well, and it becomes difficult to rotate the handle assembly at high speed. Therefore, the repeated action of rapidly winding the knob member over an extended period of time causes the hand to tire.
A need exists for a handle assembly for a fishing reel which will not cause the hand to tire easily from the repeated action of rapidly winding the knob member over an extended period of time.